Patient: Hamato Leonardo
by icefirestorm
Summary: He didn't have time to be sick. But he was gonna have to make time, before he ran out. Warning: Don't read if you have a weak stomach, or keep a trashcan in reach if you do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, 'nuff said.**

Leonardo was picking at his dinner. Leo never picked at his dinner. Michelangelo watched with concern as his oldest brother moved the grains of plain white rice around in his bowl. There was so much wrong with this picture. For one thing, none of the turtles were disposed to wasting food, the harsh winters of their childhood had taught them well that anything edible was precious. Secondly, Leo had been eating less and less as of late. Even Casey had noticed the last time he was over, as the lack of food and intense training regimen the leader maintained had started to result in weight loss. Thirdly, even though Leo's favourite foods were usually traditional Japanese fare and pizza, he had a soft spot for a good chili, so Mikey had made a large pot in the hopes of tempting his big brother to eat more. But when the family had dished out their own portions, all Leo had taken was a bowl of the rice set aside for mixing with the spicy stew.

A further cause for concern was the fact the Leo seemed completely oblivious to the worried looks being exchanged across the table. Finally he heaved a sigh like a man condemned, visibly braced himself and shovelled the rice into his mouth. His beaked twisted in a grimace, "If you'll excuse me," he muttered as he left the table.

Raph summed it up for the rest of them. "Okay, what the shell was that?"

Leo hurried to his room with as much dignity as he could, shutting the door behind him, sliding down to the floor. The pain in his belly was worsening. The ant-acids he had slipped earlier doing nothing to relieve the near constant heart burn and roiling guts that had been plaguing him for weeks. The usual post-meal heartburn was kicking in, like a worm made of slimy lava climbing up his gullet. Repeated swallowing of the saliva building up in his mouth did nothing to help, neither did water nor milk. Sleeping lying down had become near impossible. He was starting to get desperate for relief. He knew he shouldn't have hidden his distress for so long, if any of his brothers did the same he'd read them the riot act. The problem was that he just didn't have time to be sick.

Preparations for winter were in full swing, stocking up food and medicines, repairing warm clothes and getting the alarm systems in the surrounding tunnels in peak condition so as to minimize trips outside the Lair into the cold so dangerous for reptiles. April and Casey were moving, as a public works project had led to the city forcibly purchasing their property, so the brothers were helping them move as quickly as they could. The most stressful matters of all though, were Leo's duties as leader. Splinter had upped his training, and was using every decision, every action as an opportunity to teach Leo a lesson. The rat's age had begun to tell, and as Leo was now in his mid-twenties, he was certain Splinter was preparing to hand the reigns of the Clan over and begin his "retirement".

All of this meant that the eldest turtle was far busier than usual, so he'd tried to hold on until winter took hold. Once the bitter cold set in, life for the turtles slowed down. They didn't enter full hibernation as their natural forms would have, but a definite lethargy gripped them from early winter until spring. Splinter didn't expect much from them during this time, so mostly they exercised enough to keep in shape and lounged around the Lair. Leo had planned to use this time to go to their resident doctor and recover from the mystery illness that was slowly dragging him down. His body had other ideas though.

The pain was getting worse, he had virtually no appetite, he was losing weight and getting deathly pale. Sitting on the floor, just inside his room, dark eyes closed behind of band of blue. _I can't wait any longer. I've gotta deal with this now._ Slowly he leveraged himself up and turned to go in search of Donatello, only to bolt out and into the bathroom. He threw himself to the floor in front of the toilet just in time for the lava worm to leap from his mouth. Heaving and choking at the liquid fire in the back of his nose, Leo prayed for it to end. _I had half a bowl of rice? What could be left?_ Shouts of alarm on the edge of his awareness alerted him to his family racing up the stairs to his aid. With trained ninjas in the house, loud vomiting couldn't be missed.

His bandana tails were lifted away, safe from the torrent, as two gentle sets of hands supported his weight and rubbed soothingly against his shell. Finally, his stomach stopped turning inside out and the supporting hands eased him back against a solid plastron, by the size it had to be Raph. The fuzzy paws of his father bathed his face with a washcloth, removing sweat, vomit and drool. Distress in his baby brother's voice forced his eyes open. "Uh… Donnie?!"

Everyone followed his crystal gaze to the mess in the bowl, only it wasn't what any of them expected.

"My son, is that blood?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright baby! Bring on the Hurt!**

Leaf green shoulders shuddered as Leonardo finished puking up his toenails. _Well, at least Donnie has his sample._ The only thing that kept Leo from collapsing back on the bed was the strong arms of his other two brothers. Once settled in the pillows again, the boys shifted aside and Splinter moved back in to clean his eldest's face. Normally, being treated like an invalid would have rankled, but the young leader was too strung out, too hot, too sick to care.

Donatello had taken the bowl, and grimacing, removed a sample to help determine what was ailing his oldest brother. The symptoms Leo had finally confessed gave Don an idea, but he wanted to be sure. The thought of pursuing the wrong treatment, and maybe making things worse, was about enough to give the family medic hives. Between the blood sample and the….expulsion, he should be able to confirm his theory.

The test underway, chocolate eyes turned from processing screens to the rest of his family huddled around the lab's medical bed. Mike was clutching his sick brother's hand while Raphael stood slightly behind him, a meaty hand on the baby's domed head. Their father was on the other side, finished wiping his son's brow and was now trying to get him to drink some ice water, so at least the next time he lunged for the bowl, his stomach acid would be somewhat diluted.

Leo himself was just laying there, breathing deeply and obviously trying to reign in his rebellious stomach. His eyes were closed and ever so slightly scrunched with pain. Donatello's own guts tightened at the sight of his brother's distress. _Next time any of them seem even a little off, I'm dragging them in by the tail if I have to. They're getting tested._

Raphael was not a happy turtle. His big bro was pukin' up his guts, and the rest of his family was worried sick. No pun intended. Raph may not be the most expressive of the family, but he took any upset to his loved ones as a personal insult. Only, there wasn't really anything he could do was there? He wasn't a doctory type like Donnie, so he couldn't cure his bro. He couldn't make Mikey stop worrying 'cause the only way for that to happen was to make Leo better, and Splinter had taken the role of comforter for Leo himself, after all, everyone wanted their parent when they were sick. So what did that leave Raph? Wasn't as if hitting somethin' would make a difference. All that Raphael could do was sit, hold Leo's hand, and stew. Not a happy turtle at all.

Something dinged. Dinging was good right? Mikey turned to watch as Donnatello pulled up a new screen and read the results. _C'mon Donnie, speak up!_

"Ok, it's not absolutely sure," the olive turtle swivelled in his chair to face the others, "but I'm reasonably certain I know what's wrong. We can definitely confirm it during treatment."

Mikey squeezed Leo's hand a little tighter as the ailing turtle labouriously lifted his head. "What is this thing Don?" The youngest couldn't resist, he slid a hand behind his brother's neck, helping his efforts to stay somewhat upright. There had been enough indignity that night.

Donnie rolled his chair over to the bed. "I think we're looking at a bleeding ulcer."

Raph snorted indelicately. "Fearless with an ulcer. Who knew."

That earned him rueful grins all the way round, even from Leonardo himself.

"Yeah, yeah, mock the sick turtle." He swallowed convulsively for a moment, "So you mentioned treatment?"

Mikey rubbed his big brother's arm in sympathy while still watching Donatello. The whole family was waiting for the answer to Leo's question. "Well contrary to the old wive's tales, ulcers are not in fact caused by stress. They're the result of a bacterial infection. Stress does however inhibit the immune system, allowing the bacteria to run amok. They mess with the stomach's protective lining and the stomach acid starts to burn through."

Another round of gagging cut him off. There was nearly a disaster when everyone lunged for the bucket, getting in each other's way. But Splinter came out on top and shoved the vessel into Leo's hands at the last second. Mikey fought his own stomach as Leo choked and shuddered under his hands. Eyes focused on the ceiling, he tried to distance himself from the noise of the leaf turtle's distress so that he could stay there to offer comfort, rather than run to the sink himself. He briefly met Raphael's eyes and winced at the helpless pain in those amber orbs. _All for one and misery loves company. We're such a cliché._

Eventually the latest bout of emesis passed, and once Leo was cleaned up again, the conversation resumed. "Ok, ok." Donatello fluttered over his settling family before taking a deep breath. "So it's totally treatable. Firstly, antibiotics to get rid of the bacteria. Then industrial strength ant-acids to let the stomach have a chance to heal itself. If it doesn't we'll have to go a step further, but chances are good that with medicine and rest you'll be just fine."

Mikey's hand rose and fell with Leo's shell as the ailing brother sighed deeply. "Good. I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired." He paused and stared down at his hands folded in his lap. "Only…"

Splinter laid a long paw on his son's hands. "Leonardo?"

Leo winced, and glanced up. "Only, there's already so much work to do. Now we'll be a body down and need to gather more medicine? I'm so sorry guys."

 _If Leo wasn't so sick, I'd smack him upside the head._ _Y'know what?_ Michelangelo gently grasped his stubborn brother's head in both hands and turned his focus to Mikey's own crystal blue eyes. "Leo. You got sick. The only thing you have to be sorry for is not telling us sooner. If it was any one of us would you blame us?"

"No but.."

"Nuh nuh nuh." Leo's eyes bouncing back and forth as they tracked Mikey's fat finger wagging in his face was almost enough to break the serious look the younger brother was trying to maintain. "No buts. You've done your job and then some for years. We got this. We're more than capable of taking care of you and finishing the winter prep. So lay back, and relax dude, before we decide to add some chill pills to those meds."

Astonished dark eyes blinked in Mikey's face as their owner slowly nodded. Then Donnie spoiled the moment. "Uh, Mikey? The bacteria is contagious, so…. Could you back up a tad?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for a heist. Will it be enough?**

He was trying to relax. He really was. Leo was focusing, nearly meditating in fact, on the firm pillows under his head, the slightly hard mattress beneath him, and the soft blankets loosely wrapped around his body, allowing his own heat to create a bubble of warmth. Normally, these sensations would've been enough to lull him to sleep, even with the voices outside the darkened lab, but not when he knew they were making potentially dangerous plans.

Leonardo couldn't hear what they were saying, just the murmur of urgent voices, but he knew the situation and his brothers well enough, he could make an educated guess.

 _"Soooo. We've tapped out the pharmacies. Any more than the little thefts we've made here and there, and they'll really notice,"_ Donny would start with. They took great care to avoid taking more than a couple items from each pharmacy, small amounts that could be written off as errors or shoplifting. With the stocking up they'd done for winter, that resource was closed to them until spring.

 _"I don' thin' we can send April or Casey in with anothah prescription from Doctah Hamato yet. All the painkillahs an' stuff we needed aftah tha skirmish with tha' Foot las' month probly sent up a few red flags."_ Mmmm, they'd all gotten pretty torn up, to the point where narcotics were necessary. Their usual routine of taking the strongest over-the-counter meds and toughing out the rest wouldn't cut it with broken teeth all around and Donnatello being felled by a deep stab to the side. Nothing vital had been hit, but body wounds hurt no matter how you moved. Donnie had healed with their usual speed, but it still would have been two weeks of agony without the drugs procured by the family humans with a bit of hacking on the side.

 _"There's that street doc on West 33_ _rd_ _. If we clean him out it'll look like a straight up theft, and even if it gets linked to us, they won't know what we took it for."_ Mikey had a good head on his shoulders when things got serious, especially if one of his brothers was hurting.

While the general public had no idea the Hamato clan existed, they had garnered quite the reputation in the city's underground society. The gangs, black market dealers and average crooks were very familiar with mutant ninja's after years of interrupted deals and beat downs. Most had learned to take their licks and move to "greener" pastures. Retaliation generally resulted in full out assaults that not only crippled operations, but attracted police attention. The only ones that still really fought back were the Foot and the Purple Dragons, though the Dragons were loosing steam and members since Karai had finally gotten fed up and taken out Hun for good.

 _"I like it. Gonna hafta scope it out first though. Las' time we looked in on him, he hadda couple bruisers on loan from the Montaleano Family. Musta been patchin' up a couple of their higher ups or somethin'. I don' mind tanglin' with the Mob now an' then, but we don' wanna do it a turtle down this close tah wintah. We start somethin' with them, we bettah be able tah finish it."_ The Montaleano's were barely a Mob family, more a tightly related street gang, so they couldn't afford a private doctor that could be paid to keep his/her mouth shut, but they had enough muscle to stand their ground against most rivals in their part of town. They'd clashed before, mostly just dealing with "collection agents" looking to gather protection money. There'd been bloody noses on both sides but the brothers had come out on top and secured that one street at least. Leo agreed with Raph's opinion that they could take them, but this wasn't the time.

 _"Then it is settled. My sons, tonight will be for surveillance, tomorrow we will obtain what we need. Miss O'Neil? Would you be so kind as to make a trip to China Town for me? I have teas and medicines that will ease Leonardo's discomfort until stronger medications are obtained, but there are ingredients that could make them more potent, and give him a greater measure of relief."_ He'd already been treated to some nasty concoctions that normally would do the trick, but he'd not been able to keep them down long enough to take full effect. Maybe something stronger would be able to do more before he puked it up? The thoughtful look in Splinter's eyes during the last attempt had warned of nose-hair curlingly strong potions in his future, that is if he'd had any hairs.

Leonardo was pulled out of his musings by the door creaking open. He decided to play "dead", they would feel better if they thought he was sleeping. A delicate, soft skinned hand smoothed across his brow, April. His sister in all but blood leaned down and gently pressed petal soft lips to his forehead. An age old method of checking for fever with a lovely side of comfort. Her voice hummed softly as she continued to lightly stroke his head. It was finally enough. The comfort of his bed combined with April's attentions drew the remaining tension from his body and Leo slowly sank into sleep. "Rest well little brother, don't worry, I'll keep the others out of trouble."

 _Ew._ The good Doctor had a patient. Raph's theory was that this one came to a street doc to avoid embarrassment. _Prob'ly has a wife he don't wanna know about a problem "down there"._ Regular doctors wouldn't expose most issues, but if the grossed out reptile was right, this problem had come from "extracurricular activities" without his lady's knowledge, and if it was something contagious, she'd find out one way or another. Raphael wrinkled his beak and set down his binoculars while leaning back into the cold brick to whisper into his headset, "Hey Donnie? Donnie?"

A slight buzz of static, then, "Yeah Raph?"

"You see anything?"

"Nope, I think we're clear to break in tomorrow."

"Good, 'cause if I watch any more 'o this, I'm gonna be hurling right next tah Fearless."

There was a snicker over the channel. Time to go home.

Mikey was a closet clothes horse. Which was funny if you thought about it. The boys had always run in nothing but their shells and gear, but in winter, they had to wear clothes to keep warm. There was only so much they could do to heat the drafty Lair, and being reptiles, well, cold equals bad. The clothes of their youth had been ratty at best, flea infested rags at worst. They were uncomfortable, smelly and sometimes diseased, this meant the boys generally despised getting dressed and were usually a little mystified that Splinter chose to do so on a regular basis.

Things had changed after they encountered April. That first winter with her, she'd taken one look at their wardrobe and used it as an excuse for a shopping spree. Soft, warm, if not totally new clothes from the thrift store had turned Mikey's opinion 180 degrees. Shoes were still not his favourite thing, but he'd quickly come to enjoy bundling up once the temperatures started to drop. His brothers weren't so keen, and it had taken some fast talking to avoid teasing from Raph after getting caught with a box of fashion mags, so his new joy had to be kept under wraps and reserved for winter or late night outings when he could justify it. Like tonight. Cold weather camo from the Army/Navy store and some extra wraps for his feet and he was set to brave the late autumn chill.

Donny and Raphie were similarly decked out for the weather and stealth for this mission. They had stood watch for hours waiting until the doctor left. Now it was just a matter of waiting for Donnie and his bag of tricks to neuter the security system so they could go in. Raphael's hand chopped toward the office in the universal signal for "go". Padding silently along fire escapes and window ledges they breached the windows, sliding into the dark, makeshift medical clinic.

Raphael and Michelangelo started gathering any supplies they could find. Pill bottles, boxes and bottles rapidly filling the duffle bags full of towels for padding. Donatello began cherry picking equipment. Syringes, IV's, scalpels, etc…. _You never know what you might need._ They moved with efficiency and care, not wanting to stay too long or draw any attention. Soon they had to navigate the windows laden down with heavy bags full of delicate equipment and bottles.

An hour later the tired brothers slogged out of the sewers and back into the Lair. No words were exchanged as they stripped down and headed straight to the showers. The house rule long established, no entering the lab directly from the sewers unless it was an emergency. They were tough, but there wasn't any point in adding infection to whatever a patient was already fighting.

Warm and clean Donatello made a bee line for the lab where he found April already sorting through the haul. She looked up, smiled and pointed him to a small pile on the table next to Leo's bed, before returning to organizing the rest and adding it to their stores.

Splinter was seated next to the bed, burning a sweet smelling incense that the second youngest brother remembered from their youth. It was a soothing scent that would mask the infirmary smells of antiseptic and sickness.

Leo himself raised a brow at the takings. "Did you get enough?" His voice was tired, but amused.

Donatello's practiced eye was surprised to see him looking better. "How long since the last episode?"

Leo quirked a look. "You mean how long since I last puked?" He squinted a bit and shifted on the bed. "A while, but I haven't had anything but pepto since you left, and I was asleep most of the time."

"Well, let's see what we've got here."

A couple shots, and pills with pepto chasers later, Leo was settled down for the night to sleep and hopefully, heal.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't work.

Leo kissed his dignity goodbye as the burning agony in his gut screamed up his gorge and into the bucket. He was so tired, and so frustrated and he just…just…. Silent tears streamed down his face, twin testaments to the pain, the exhaustion, which finally overwhelmed the usually stoic turtle. He had tried so hard to keep it together but he'd run into a wall at the end of his stamina and now all he could do was give in to the emotions running rampant inside. _I was supposed to get better._

"Donnie!" Raphael bellowed from his place supporting their eldest brother.

"I know, I know!" Donatello's voice was taught as he rushed over with a loaded syringe. It was a struggle to keep Leo steady long enough to administer the powerful anti-emetic, but they managed, turning their focus then to comforting Leonardo through the rest of his latest bout. Finally he finished, sinking back into the vertical pillows, spent. Raphael had never been so gentle as he wiped the sweat and tears from Leo's waxy, drawn face. "Don, this isn't working." His eyes were solemn when they met the chocolate gaze of his little brother.

Donatello sighed and, rubbing his forehead, replied as he dragged a stool over. "Yeah. You're right."

Leo's voice was shaky, "So. What now?"

The olive turtle leaned back and cracked his neck. "Well. I think it could be one of two things. The most likely answer is that the antibiotics worked but the ulcer was too big to heal on its own and is still bleeding. If that is the case, the recommended course of action would be to cauterize the wound with a scope. There's no way to do that here. I don't have the necessary equipment, and a theft on that scale WILL draw unwanted attention. We'll have to go to a legit clinic after hours and make use of their scope." He ran a hand over his tired face. "I'll see which one is the best option for us, but for tonight, Raph? You and I should send in Mikey so we can get some rest."

Leonardo squeezed the emerald arm under his hand as he nodded. "Yeah, thanks guys. I'll see you in the morning ok?"

With a wane smile, and a rub on the head, Raphael answered. "Yeah ok Fearless. Don't give Mikey too much trouble kay?"

"Uh huh."

The younger brothers made their way out of the lab, waving Mikey over from in the kitchen. As they headed up the cold metal grate stairs, Raphael asked, "Yah said there were two things it could be Don."

Donatello stopped, and blew out a long breath. "The other possibility is that the antibiotics weren't strong enough and the infection is still present. But I really hope that isn't the case."

"Don?"

Donatello's eyes were tortured as he spoke. "With how strong those meds I pumped into him were, if they weren't enough, we're dealing with a super bug… And I'm not sure anything would be able to kill it." He sucked on his lip for a second, shook his head, then left his elder brother, stunned, on the stairs.

As covert break-ins went, it wasn't their most elegant. To be fair, it wasn't their most dangerous or difficult either, but with Leo needing help and Michelangelo insisting on carrying a bucket for him, " _Seriously Mikey, it's New York. People do a lot worse things in the alleys than puke."_ they were a lot less, together, than they were used to. However a couple of bucket breaks later, they were in. Donatello was prepping the equipment as Splinter helped Leo settle on the exam chair, holding his hand as the tranquilizers he'd just taken started to relax him for the procedure. It wasn't like having a cauterizing tool and a camera shoved down your throat would ever be considered pleasant.

The brothers in red and orange were trying to keep occupied in the waiting room, out of the way, so as to give Leo as much privacy as possible. Oddly, since they'd never had to actually spend time in a doctor's waiting room before, the experience was somewhat novel for them. Never before had they seen so many old magazines in such good condition, and while they had to make do with the light coming through the front door from the hallway, there were some good reads in the pile.

Michelangelo shifted, trying to fit his shell between the plastic armrests of his chair. "Hey, do you think we could get Donnie to put copper doorknobs in at the Lair?

Raph glanced up from the National Geographic he was paging through. "Why would he that?"

"It says here that copper kills almost all bacteria on contact, and aren't doorknobs like, bacteria farms or something?"

Raphael looked up in thought. "Yeah that sounds right. Huh. Maybe….that'd take a lot 'a copper though. We'd hafta …." He drifted off as the elevator chime sounded in the hall. The brothers traded looks of alarm as they stood and flanked the clinic door. Soon they heard elevator doors open, then female voices.

"Ugh, could you believe that? Just when I think people can't get any grosser."

"I know right? At least we're almost done. You got the key?"

"Yup, can you hold this?"

There was the sound of plastic bottles rattling against each other, then _turtle luck_ , a key sliding home into the lock of the doors they were hiding behind. The boy's panicked faces communicated volumes.

 _What do we do?_

 _How should I know?_

 _We've gotta do something! So what?!_

 _I dunno!_

Then, just as the lock thunked open, Raphael reached out and grabbed the doorknob.

A cleaning lady at the end of her night was no match for Raphael's brute strength.

"The hell?"

"What?"

"It won't open."

"Ha ha, very funny. Just open the door, I wanna get done already and go home."

"I'm not joking, the door's stuck or something."

"Whadda yah mean it's stuck!"

"The lock turned but door won't open. I think it's jammed."

"Are you kidding me!?"

Mikey's blue eyes were huge in his face. He mouthed to his brother. _Really? That's your plan?_

Raphael responded in kind. _You gotta bettah idea shell for brains?_

Mikey's face warped into a helpless expression as the ladies behind the door now combined their pull to try and open the door. Raphael had to brace himself a little more, but he made sure not to give an inch and ruin the illusion of a stuck door.

"OH COME ON!"

"Well, I guess we're done."

"What?! The boss'll have our hides!"

"Whadda yah wanna do then? We can't get in, how're we supposed to clean? He can't blame us for this."

"I know but.."

"No buts, we came, we tried. Short of breaking in there's nothin' else we can do. We'll send the boss an email so he can explain to the clinic. Beyond that, we're done."

There was a deep sigh. "Ok ok. Let's go. Man this night has sucked."

The ladies' voices drifted away as they walked back to the elevator. The brothers slowly relaxing when they heard the sliding doors open, then close, taking away their chances of being discovered.

"Well done Raphael." Splinter's soft voice whipped the boy's heads around to where he was standing at the waiting room door. He had a soft, amused smile on his face. "That was very quick thinking my son. For the sake of those we have inconvenienced though, could you actually jam the door, so they are not accused of falsehood?"

"Yeah sure Mastah Splintah. Thanks."

The rat bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I did not come for that however."

Mickey stepped forward with obvious nerves. "Sensei?"

Splinter's smile grew. "The procedure was successful. Donatello believes he has found all the sources of bleeding. See to the door then come, it is time to take your brother home."

The trip home was even more awkward. Donatello decided it was easier to deal with an ill, but cooperative Leo, than a loopy, disgruntled Leo. Eventually they managed to schlep their resistant brother back to the Lair and into his medical bed. The stressful excursion was well rewarded though when he slept through the night and into the next day without incident. He still didn't have much of an appetite when he woke, but the vomiting had stopped.

Three days later Donatello finally acquiesced to Leonardo leaving the Lab, though he was under strict instructions to stay off his feet as much as possible. Not until he started eating properly again, and gained back the weight he'd lost would his fretful family be satisfied.

For now though, he was content. Mostly he was just happy not to feel sick anymore, but he was also now able to enjoy their attentions. At the moment he was bundled up on the couch, an episode of Faulty Towers on the TV with a warm bowl of applesauce, slightly flavoured with cinnamon. _It doesn't get much better than this._ He snuggled down further into the blankets and hummed around the spoon in his mouth. His eyes popped open as a green finger swiped through his snack and into Raphael's mouth. "Not bad." Then Donatello and Michelangelo joined them on the soft cushions, jostling for better positions. _Huh, guess it could._ He smiled, _mmm cinnamon._


End file.
